gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JohnGoldloather-CaptainLeon
Welcome Hello are u Spanish? In roleplay? .....Testing out my signature...because it's not working O_o [[User:JohnGoldloather-CaptainLeon| ]] ([[User talk:JohnGoldloather-CaptainLeon|talk]]) 23:16, August 29, 2012 (UTC) New Blog Could you remake the blog you had just made? I'm still getting used to the new rename system. '''ANY ADMINISTRATOR READ THIS:''' I'll do the signature later. What I mean is that I tried to make you page (The Changes to the Wiki one) into a blog, but I am not used to the new renaming system, so I messed up, and the page is, well.... gone. Ban me if you want for this guys, but YOU ARE A NOOB. You did not do ANYTHING on John. You stole the pirate, and everyone knows it. So you are VERY BRAVE to take credit for this pirate. You are LUCKY I don't know your real name, or I would most definitely have gotten you arrested by now. So Please, if you would, go die. ~Hex '''ANY ADMINISTRATOR READ THIS:''' '''I was recently "banned" infinitely for no reason, whatsoever. First of all, I apologized to Albert for referring to him as being "ugly", second of all, I responded to an instigated/unnecessary comment given by "John Breasley". You banned me from the chat, and, I asked you why, you said because drama was being started. Then, you banned me, but not John. If I'm correct, John has been insulting people & making enemies left and right. I didn't see a proper "vote" conducted, and I don't think it is right of you to leave me "infinitely" banned without even a proper explanation. I will be contacting the Global Wikia if this doesn't change. Serious action needs to be taken on this Wikia, I've seen many atrocious things occur, and absolutely nothing is done to stop them. The Administrator's are cowards, they do nothing to stop disputes; Jack Pistol said (and I quote), "I don't want to be involved in this "crap". Your jobs are to guide your users, to help them with coding, pages, blogging, and most importantly, you're supposed to know what to do when a dispute breaks out. The fact that you can't even communicate your thoughts/opinions to your OWN users is strange to me. You could have easily said "Leon don't respond to John", "John, don't respond to Leon". No, instead you caused a huge argument, I blame you Jack Pistol. I'm contacting the Global Wikia unless my ban is lifted, or a proper explanation is given.''' Unfortunately, Lele, it doesn't ''quite'' work like that. I have dealed with Wikia a lot longer than you, and I'm quite familiar with problems they do and do not address. The ability to ban is under the control of the local administrators, not Wikia Staff. If they choose to ban you, they have every right to. If you want to go ahead to Wikia and complain that your "ban was unfair," they will simply tell you to bring it up with the local administrators and leave it to that. They will not lift your ban. I contacted Wikia because you were breaking the Terms of Use. This wiki has succeeded in respecting the Terms of Use, and there is no possible action that would be taken on this wiki. You are not the first person from this wiki to get blocked and contact Wikia, and you will certainly not be the last. It always comes down to the administrator's decisions. Oh, and throwing blame everywhere except on yourself is ''definitely'' not the way to be unbanned. If anything, you probably just secured all other votes as "supports." Oh, right, if you break the ToU, you are subject to an ''automatic ban'', so there doesn't really need to be a vote. Just summing that up for you. --[[User talk:John Breasly|'''''John Breasly''''']]''''',''''' [[Savvy Designs|'''''Savvy Designs Member''''']] 15:17, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Leon, you obviously did not read your ban reason. It is '''temporary''' until the vote for your ban is over. Blame me if you like, see if I care. I kicked BOTH of you as a warning, because you were getting out of hand. By "crap" I meant your petty little argument with every user and how you think you are better than everyone because you are supposedly rich. We do not care and you have definitely not changed. You fail to see the error in your ways, only others which is why when I asked you and John to stop you did not understand what you did wrong. You started the fight with John, and Al was not the only user you insulted. Your attitude has not changed, and if we, the admins, decide to support your ban request you will not return. However, if you do, you will need to clean up your act fast.It also seems you have a sock-puppet here, although I have no proof, I will be more than happy to ask Wikia about it and then we will see what standing you have when you complain about something we did not do wrong. :@Leon :#Your harassment is what caused your ban, and we are currently discussing your ban length. :#Wikia lets local admins deal with bans. They do not interfere. :#You haven't shown ''any'' change in behavior after you said you changed. As of right now, you still show to be snobbish and arrogant. :#In fact, I'm actually leaning on keeping you perma-banned with the attitude you've got going. -- 15:22, September 1, 2012 (UTC) When you are done "discussing" it, please inform me. I know that I truly have changed, and I am willing to give you the proof. All I need is "time", perhaps a few minutes will suffice. '''Is my ban over? Honestly, it's been carrying out for several weeks; I've received a long enough "break" from the Wiki. Please remove my ban Administrators.'''